


Sometimes Forgetting is the Best Thing

by Mattie_4374



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Dinner dates, F/F, Fluff, Pre Season 2 Episode 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie_4374/pseuds/Mattie_4374
Summary: The opening scene of Season 2 Episode 16 'Star-Crossed' shows us our favorite couple passed out on the couch watching TV. But how did they get there? What happened before they fell asleep? This is a fluffy telling of their night.





	Sometimes Forgetting is the Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemanerthgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spacemanerthgrl).

Alex Danvers was TIRED. It had been a busy day. A busy couple of days, actually. Everything with her Dad had happened this past month and earlier this week Alex had found herself at a Cadmus headquarters with Jeremiah and on a ship that was way too close to launching into space. The past two days had consisted of paperwork. And lots of it. Turns out when you’re fired and re-hired there’s tons of paperwork plus the paperwork from her rouge mission to Cadmus and all her witness statements with everything that happened with Jeremiah. All of that in top of her normal duties as an agent has just caused Alex to be worn down physically and mentally.  
Standing at the control center and debriefing for the day she was surprised when Supergirl showed up behind her, it was usually Kara’s night off from super duties. But Alex shouldn’t be too surprised with Kara not being a reporter anymore the young Kryptonian tended to get bored and took extra hours patrolling the city. Supergirl however, was extremely surprised to see Alex still at the DEO.  
“Alex, what are you doing here?” Supergirl asked walking up to stand next to her sister at the control center.  
“I’m at work?” Alex asked confused, “about to head home for some serious sleep.”  
Supergirl kept looking at Alex like she had two heads, “what about Maggie? Haven’t y’all had a date planned tonight for like two weeks now...”  
Alex’s eyes went wide, comically wide as her sisters’ words sank in, “Shit! What time is it?” She asked looking down at her watch, 5:35- Maggie would be home in 25 minutes.  
Supergirl just chuckled at her older sisters worries, “need a lift?”  
Alex just nodded as she ran to her locker to grab her keys and wallet and let Supergirl fly her home, leaving her bike at work until tomorrow.  
Kara dropped her off and Alex went to work trying to get herself presentable. She brushed her teeth and hair and put on a nicer pair of underwear before putting on a nice top and trying to wiggle into a pair of skinny jeans. She literally was on her bed trying to wiggle them up when Maggie walked into her apartment and stared at her for a good 20 seconds before laughing.  
“Babe, what are you doing?” She asked walking over to sit next to Alex who was still struggling with her pants.  
Alex took a deep breath as the bed beside her dipped under her girlfriends weight, “I’m getting ready for tonight.”  
Maggie raised an eyebrow at her, “what’s tonight?”  
“Oh thank God! You didn’t remember either?” Alex said as she started laughing.  
It took a minute before Maggie realized what had happened, “oh shoot! date night! I completely forgot.”  
Alex sat up and giggled before pulling Maggie in for a proper kiss, “I can’t believe we both forgot, But all’s good because I’m honestly so tired. “  
Maggie ran a soft hand down Alex’s cheek, “I know babe. It’s been a rough few weeks. Why don’t we have a nice night in?”  
Alex nodded and smiled, “That sounds great, anything particular in mind?”  
“We could walk down to the market and get stuff for me to make dinner and then we could sit down and watch that new crime documentary you’ve been dying to see,” Maggie suggested.  
“That sounds amazing.” Alex told her before leaning in for a quick kiss, “let’s put on something comfy and walk down there.”  
The two got up and worked on changing, Alex hanging her nice cloths back up before grabbing some yoga pants and a comfy top. Maggie changed out of her work outfit and slipped on her favorite pair of light jeans and a flannel.  
“Ready?” Alex asked walking towards the door.  
“Always!” Maggie told her as she tucked her side arm into the back of her jeans. The two joined hands, locked the door and walked down to the market at the corner of the block.  
As they walked into the market Alex pulled Maggie back before they went to find ingredients, “You get dinner and I’ll do dessert?”  
“Sure! Meet me at the register?” Maggie asked and Alex nodded before kissing Maggie’s cheek and turning the opposite direction of each other.  
Maggie went to produce section while Alex sneakily went back out on the street, turning into the alley and pulling out her phone.  
“Alex Hey! What’s up, how’e your date?” Kara asked cheery on the other end.  
“Hey Kara, it’s good. We’re just going to stay at home. But I have a favor to ask- are you busy tonight?” Alex asked her sister pacing the alleyway.  
“Hmm, nope. Mon-el and I are going to watch Game of Thrones later on, but I’ve got some time. Why-what’s up?”  
“So Maggie is going to make dinner and I’m in charge of dessert. Do you think you’d have time to go to Italy and get her a tiramisu?”  
“Of course!” Kara told her as she started rustling around on the other end, “I’m getting dressed now. I’ll be by later!”  
“Thank you SO much, Kara. I owe you one.” Alex promised her little sister.  
“Ah no worries, I’m going to get some gelato while I’m there so it’s all good.”  
Alex laughed at her sister sweet tooth, “sounds good. Be safe please.”  
“Always. Love you.”  
“Love you too.” Alex said as she hung up, proud of herself for thinking of this. Maggie was going to be thrilled.  
Alex walked back inside and hung out by the register. Before long Maggie came out with a basket full of supplies, “Tacos sound good?”  
“Sounds Amazing.” Alex told her back, “I think I have everything I need for Dessert at home.”  
Maggie nodded and the two went to pay and walked leisurely back home.  
Walking in the door Maggie went to the kitchen to get started while Alex turned to put her phone on the dock and start some music. Knowing tacos wasn’t going to take long Alex went ahead and set the table for two before walking back to the kitchen. Maggie was there, hair now up in a high bun, swaying her hips to the music as she browned the meat and tofu in two different pans. She was beautiful and Alex couldn’t help but be so thankful that they both forgot about their date because this right here was pure bliss. The last few weeks had been hell. What with everything with her dad and Cadmus and drama around every turn. But this? This made it worth it. This beautiful woman cooking in her kitchen. Maggie had been there through every bad day recently and Alex loved her so much for it. Still a little nervous to admit this love, but soon, Alex promised herself. Soon she’d tell her.  
Walking up behind Maggie, Alex placed her hands on Maggie’s shaking hips and kissed the back of her neck.  
“Mmm” Maggie hummed and turned around to kiss Alex properly, “ten minutes babe.”  
Alex nodded, “ten minutes huh? Dance with me?”  
Maggie giggled and quickly turned the stove down to a low simmer before grabbing Alex’s hand and dancing. The two sang and danced around the kitchen Island giggling and peppering kisses here and there before the timer on the stove went off and Maggie needed to go back to the meal.  
Maggie platted the food while Alex poured wine and the two went to the table. Alex raised her glass, “To a perfect date night in.”  
“To a perfect night,” Maggie repeated before clanking their glasses together and taking a sip.  
The two ate and chatted and Maggie even got Alex to try the tofu. After they finished, they stayed at the table and continued to talk over a second glass of wine when there was a big burst of air from the window. When Maggie turned around there was a perfect tiramisu on the counter with a note.  
“Was that-“ Maggie started to ask but before she could Supergirl came back through the window.  
“Sorry, I was just going to leave. But um, is that tacos?” Kara asked sheepishly.  
Alex asked, “Yes and we just finished so take what you want.”  
“You’re the best!” Kara told her quickly cleaning their leftovers for them and leaving while chewing, “enjoy your dessert!” She told them over a mouthful of food and left just as quick as she came.  
Alex got up to grab the cake and walked back to the table, “Sorry about that. But she DID bring tiramisu from Italy.”  
Maggie’s eyes went wide when the dessert came into view, “She went to Italy?”  
Alex chuckled as she went about clearing the table and bringing back small plates and a knife. “Yeah! She even got us a postcard, ha” Alex said grabbing the note on the counter and handing it to Maggie. “Want to try it?”  
Maggie just nodded enthusiastically licking her lips as she watched Alex cut along the lady fingers and plate her a slice. Maggie took one bite and closed her eyes in delight, “Oh my God.”  
“Good?” Alex asked as she tried her own bite, it was in fact good.  
“The BEST.” Maggie said before digging back in. Maggie ended up eating two pieces and finishing the piece Alex couldn’t.  
After they ate the two cleaned the kitchen before both going to change into more comfortable clothing.  
Sitting down on the couch Maggie curled into Alex’s side before they turned on the documentary they both wanted to watch.  
“I’m so excited” Alex told Maggie kissing the top of her head, “I’ve heard good things about this one”  
“Mmm me too” Maggie said just as she started yawning. Prompting Alex to yawn too.  
“Hey! None of that. Documentary first and then nap time!” Alex told her as she settled down some more and turned up the volume.  
Soon though about halfway through Maggie’s breathing became deep and even and Alex new she was asleep. Adjusting them, Alex straightened her legs onto the ottoman and lowered Maggie’s head onto the pillow on her lap before dropping her arm over Maggie and cuddling close. Alex thought at the last second to turn down the volume on the TV before settling back down to finish the show. But she didn’t make it far and was asleep within the next few minutes.  
The two slept curled under each other on the couch, the documentary finished and back to the home screen now masking the apartment in quiet.  
They stayed this way until loud static come from the screen waking Maggie first and then Alex, “To his Captures,” the voice started and Alex just groaned as she sat up, rubbing Maggie’s back. She just knew this was going to make for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoy it too!


End file.
